Perfect? I'll make you
by Labyrinthofdeath
Summary: Split between lily-albus then going into Scorpius' PoV. Lily was brought up by James because Albus wanted-needed- the attention of their parents. He fed off it. He has to teach his siblings lessons though. And harming is his favourite way. Can anybody help him before he goes too far? Sexual content and violence in later chapters.


I watch as you steal mine and James' love. I grow up with James taking care of me as you keep our parents glued to you.  
As you steal them away.  
I hate you for it.  
So does James.  
He tries to make it so its not obvious, but we know each other too well.  
I glare as you leave with James to go to Hogwarts, leaving me with mam and dad, maybe I will get some attention. But no. They only worry about their Prince. Their pride and joy.  
I didn't get a second look when I was born and I still don't now. Even when you're at Hogwarts because you wanted-needed- their attention back on you.  
It's like you feed off of it.  
James became my protector. Made sure I ate, that I was ok, scared away my nightmares when I woke up screaming in the middle of the night, while you skipped around being spoilt to death.  
Because you were favoured.  
You aren't like us. We know.  
You were placed in Slytherin, you befriended a Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy. Even when we were all warned to stay away. You should have been disowned. But you weren't. Only loved more for being different.  
You were perfect in their eyes. In everyone's but mine and James'. You always listened and took notes in lessons while me and James played up and sent notes to our friends. Over the last few weeks we weren't attending our classes though. The bruises and marks that you left behind after your lessons became more and more visible.  
You ignore is everywhere, but in public. In school, our house, the burrow. But in public we -you- have a reputation to uphold.  
You think you're better than us, than the school. Perfect even.  
You rule the school considering you're a year younger than James.  
You stole his thrown.  
You stole his everything.  
The weather is cool considering its late July of my fourth year now, James' last.  
And you're getting worse.  
I'll have to deal with you alone.  
James and I sit at edge of the black lake, facing each other while reading the topics that we were suppose to be taught in class today.  
My eye is black, brightening the golden flecks in my hazel eyes in the worst possible way. My red waves torn and raged from your last attack.  
James is worse, that's another reason why I'm here. The slashes from the other night still haven't healed properly, and he is still unable to breathe properly since you strangled him with his tie.  
His breathing is shallow and harsh and with his sleeves rolled up you can see the bruises you left him with.  
No one can see these.  
We want no pity.  
We still want to help you.  
'Jamie,' I say softly. 'D'you think Albie will stop?'  
He sets down his book inbetween us and squeezes my knee reassuringly. He knows When I speak like this I'm scared. 'I don't know Lils, I'm sorry.'  
We go back to our studying, doing homework.  
Then your there.  
Standing over us. Emerald green eyes blazing. Your stance is determined, your face reddened with anger you can't control.  
James and I wear the same shocked expression. You never 'teach us' where someone could see. You wait till we are alone, nearing to curfew, early in the mornings, or during meals so nobody would notice our disappearance but each other.  
You normally take us by surprise.  
Not like this.  
Never like this.  
You take James' raven hair in your hand, pulling his head back. You strip him of his glasses before crushing them beneath your foot.  
Your free hand searches your trouser pocket.  
I know what you're doing now.  
I try and be subtle, moving my hand towards my wand in little movements.  
But you're faster than me, - wiser- you understand what is going on quicker.  
You take your wand from your back pocket, shooting a silent spell at me.  
My arms glue to my siding, my legs smashing together.  
A body-binding jinx.  
Your hand moves back towards your pocket, pulling out a smaller blade. It's smaller than usual i see, but I know as well as James that it could do just as much damage, maybe more.  
James' face pales, his hazel eyes, that are so much like mine, widen in realisation of what Albus is about to do.  
His back stiffens visibly, preparing yourself for what Albus will do.  
I wish the jinx Albus sent me didn't let me see or hear.  
But I could.  
And I did.  
You slice him where ever you can. And bit you can dig your blade in to is fine with you. You slice his already bruised arms, his legs through his now torn trousers,his chest through his shirt. I see the blood starting to drip out slowly for the various areas.  
James is holding back tears now. I know you can see it too as you smirk. It disgusts me how much pleasure you get from harming him-us-.  
I shut my eyes tight. I can't see this anymore.  
'You shouldn't ditch your lessons Jamie,' he sneers. Using my nickname for James as if its a curse. 'They are important. Especially if you want Mother and Father to love you. Like they do only me.'  
My eyes shoot open at this. How dare you say that, but then I catch sight of James blood staining his school shirt and creating a small puddle around where he lay. His chest risers and falls unevenly, I shiver inwardly.  
You turn to me. 'Now Lils,' you drawl, a twisted grin on your face. 'Didn't James teach you better?'  
You wipe the James' blood off the blade in my robes before pushing it into my arms, I scream and try to whither but the jinx is still on me. You cut my legs now, slowly, dragging out the pain, as the blood gushes from my arms, making me feel light-headed.  
I scream again, but you only sigh.  
'You should really learn from James' mistakes Lils.' You turn, so your back is facing me. You start to strut back to the castle before remembering I'm under your body binding jinx. You turn swiftly on your heel pointing your wand at me briefly before lowering it and continuing your strut back to the castle.  
I crawl towards James with my last remaining energy, running my finger along his arms, feeling how deep the slices went this time. I wince at the feel of it and grab blindly a few times before my fingers close around my spiked, bended black wand.  
I position it normally in my left hand, whispering simple healing charms me and James have had to learn to do, since Albus started the physical assaults three years ago and we didn't want to see a healer each time because they would get suspicious.  
James is unconscious now, his breathing is laboured but the bleeding has stopped and the cuts are fading slowly to scars.  
I feel the lump in my throat break as I scream, head in my hand, tears rolling down my face and hair falling like a curtain shielding me from the world. Because life could not get worse.

* * *

5 reviews to carry on. - I was thinking about 7 chapters In all.

it will eventually be scorpius-lily.

going to get worse. And switches views between Lily and Albus in next chapters.


End file.
